Problem: Subtract. $\dfrac{5}{6} - \dfrac{8}{12} = $
Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\dfrac{5}{6}$ $\dfrac{8}{12}$ $\dfrac{5}{6}-\dfrac{8}{12}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${6}$ $6, \underline{12}, 18, 24$ $12}$ $\underline{12}, 24, 36$ The least common denominator is ${12}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $12$. ${\dfrac{5}{6}}=\dfrac{{5} \times {2}}{{6} \times {2}} = {\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{10}{12}} - \dfrac{8}{12}}$. $\dfrac{10}{12}$ $\dfrac{8}{12}$ $\dfrac{10}{12} - \dfrac{8}{12}$ $=\dfrac{{10}-8}}{12}$ $= \dfrac{2}{12}$ ${\dfrac{5}{6}} - \dfrac{8}{12}} = \dfrac{2}{12}$ We can also write $\dfrac{2}{12}$ as $\dfrac{1}{6}$.